


Ważne anielskie sprawy

by Siwucha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Fluff, Gabriel Archangel, Jeszcze więcej fluffu, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam pisze smsy jak jakaś nastolatka, Supernatural - Freeform, dużo sms, nie ma seksu, rozmowy przez sms, sekretne hasło na seks, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siwucha/pseuds/Siwucha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jest to moje pierwsze tlumaczenie. Mam pozwolenie.<br/>Oryginalny tytuł: Important Angel Business<br/>Własność autorki: entanglednow (wieczna i wspaniała)</p><p>Sam nie miał pojęcia jak Gabriel zdobył jego numer, ale w jednej chwili nie był zasypywany całkowicie przypadkowymi wiadomościami, a w drugiej już był.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ważne anielskie sprawy

Sam nie miał pojęcia jak Gabriel zdobył jego numer, ale w jednej chwili nie był zasypywany całkowicie przypadkowymi wiadomościami, a w drugiej już był. Nie Dean, nie Castiel, tylko on. Nie był wprawdzie zaskoczony tym, że Gabriela bardziej bawiło pisanie z nim niż z Deanem. Więc brawo dla niego za bycie wyjątkowym, i Sam mówił to w całkowicie sarkastyczny sposób, ponieważ bycie wyjątkowym zawsze kończyło się dla niego źle.

To było zwykle uciążliwe, ale pośród wiadomości pełnych kpiny, gdy polowania nie szły za dobrze, okazjonalnie pojawiały się pytania o to co Sam ma na sobie, o jego włosy lub o tragiczną, nigdy nie kończącą się miłosną historię Deana i Castiela. Zdażały się nic niewarte informacje i bardzo pomocne wskazówki dotyczące tego jak nie zostać zjedzonym przez potwora. Sam myślał, że Gabriel się nudził i wiedział, że Winchester będzie go ignorował jeżeli nie będzie pomocny.

Więc był.

 

~~~

 

_co dzisiaj zabiłeś?_

Sam wpatrywał się w swój telefon i zastanawiał nad schowaniem go do kieszeni, ale Dean pracował przy samochodzie, a Castiel był gdzieś tam razem z nim, spokojnie stojąc niczym dziwny drapieżny ptak noszący prochowiec. Kciuk Sama zawisł nad klawiszami i opadł na nie w końcu.

_skąd ty właściwie masz telefon?_

Wcisnął wyślij.

Jego komórka zawibrowała na stosie książek minutę później.

_każdy posiada telefon._

Sam westchnął i zaczął odpisywać.

_castiel myśli, że to Vetch, idziemy spalić gniazdo._

Nic nie działo się przez pięć minut i Sam pomyślał, że Gabriel przyjął już odpowiednio dużą dawkę “Głośnego Sama Winchestera” na dzień dzisiejszy i zabrał się za inne sprawy.

Dziesięć minut później jego telefon znowu zawibrował. Podniósł go i otworzył wiadomość. Musiał ją przewijać, aby móc całą przeczytać. Mówiła, sarkastycznie, o tym, że idą tam na śmierć, Castiel jest idiotą i żeby zamiast tego sprawdzili coś o odprowadzaniu widm. Sam rzucił swój telefon na stół i wrócił do książki. Niechętnie musiał przyznać, że Gabriel mógł mieć rację. Pomyślał że może to tylko jego wyobraźnia, ale wydawało się jakby ten telefon był zadowolony sam z siebie.

 

~~~

Zdaje się mineły trzy tygodnie i dopiero wtedy edytował numer Gabriela, by wyświetlało mu się jego imię. Kilka sekund zajęło mu zrozumienie, że teraz ma Archanioła na szybkim wybieraniu.

 

~~~

 

Życie Sama pędziło niczym roller-coaster, a on nie mogł z niego uciec. W niektóre rzeczy nie mógłby uwierzyć nawet gdyby były pokazane w filmie prosto z Hollywood. Dean został przeklęty i musiał mówić prawdę dlatego zamknął się w swoim pokoju hotelowym, z dala od wszystkich, zwłaszcza od Sama. Dlaczego wszyscy myślą, że jest zbyt delikatny by usłyszeć całą prawdę nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Był pewien, że wiedział o wszystkim o czym Dean nie mówił i był też pewny, że brat również wiedział o rzeczach, o których Sam nie mówił. Pomyślał, no dobra, może nie mówienie o tym pomaga im nie pozabijać się nawzajem.

Więc to nie jest żaden sekret, bliżej temu do polityki. Nawet jeśli sądził, że Dean ukrywał wszystko z grzeczności to jest to trochę niepokojące.

Nie liczył na Castiela, uważał, że jest zbyt prostoduszny, aby zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie Deanowi, gdy ten musi odpowiadać na nie całkowicie szczerze. Więc, Dean i Castiel byli w innym pokoju, zajmowali się “ważnymi anielskimi sprawami”, o których Sam sądził, że jest to po prostu bezpieczne hasło na uprawianie seksu, ale widząc sfrustrowane spojrzenia Deana i możliwie całkowicie niezamierzone zerkanie Casa tracił tę pewność.

Czasami myślał, że jego brat zapominał o tym, że nie jest całkowicie tępy. Był, oczywiście, tym mądrzejszym. Na szczęście nikomu nie przeszkodził w jego anielskich sprawach i był za to wdzęczny, och tak bardzo wdzieczny. Życzył sobie jednak, aby mieli to już zgłowy. Jeśli Castiel nie zada jakichś bardzo osobistych pytań to jeszcze długo będzie musiał na to czekać.  

Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i otworzył nową wiadomość. Powiedział Gabrielowi, że Dean nie może chwilowo ratować świata, bo jest zbyt zajęty byciem pod wpływem klątwy. Może powinien zmienić tę wiadomość w taką dotyczącą ich obu? “Bardzo przepraszamy, nadnaturalne pogotowie nie może ci pomóc, zostaliśmy przeklęci!”

Dziesięć sekund po tym jak wysłał tę wiadomość do Sama dotarło, że to jest pierwszy raz gdy to on pierwszy napisał do Gabriela. Myślal o tym tylko przez chwilę, bo niecałą minutę później przyszła odpowiedź.

_to dlatego niektóre zwierzęta zjadają swoje młode._

Nie powinno go to bawić, ale zdecydowanie bawiło.

~~~

_słyszałem, że wysadziłeś dzisiaj magazyn_

Sam przeczytał to z góry na dół. Odpisał w ten sam sposób.

_był pełen złych wiedźm._

Lubił myśleć, że jest dobry w “niszczeniu mienia w imię wyższego celu”, przepraszam bardzo.

_zróbcie sobie solenny witch-killing wypad_

Odchrząknął i odpisał.

_spędzilem większość dnia w ofiarnej krwi kurczaków, nie czuje się dobrze by lecieć na miotle._

Sam zdjął swoje ubrania w łazience i wrzucił je do wanny zastanawiając się czy powinien je uprać czy spalić. Nie był pewien. Gdy wrócił dostał od Gabriela trzy wiadomości. Podobno tylko słabe demony użuwają krwi kurczaków, więcej uzyskasz z kozy oraz później nie musisz sprzątać tych wszystkich piór.

Odpisał tylko na to ostatnie.

_ofiarną kozę trudniej jest wykraść z legowiska_

Co według niego było w sumie całkowicie sensowne. Dźwięk nowej wiadmości rozległ się chwilę po tym jak wysłał własną.

_nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiałem się nad ewentualną trudnością transportu kozy_

Sam zaczął się śmiać do swojego telefonu, bo gdyby tego nie zrobił ktoś pomyślałby, ze jest psychopatą.

Napisał inną wiadomość.

_trudniej też by było przekonać Deana, by jechała w bagażniku_

Potem pomyślał, że jeżeli koza z jakiegoś powodu pojawi się w samochodzie, to będzie głównie jego wina.

~~~

Praca w Vermont miała być prosta. Powinien to być duch, a trafili na gniazdo ghuli, które zostawiły Sama i Deana pokrytych zadrapaniami i pachnących jakby wpełźli do otwartego grobu. Był pewien, że wysłanie wiadomości było pewnego rodzaju karą.

_pachnie starym trupem_

Gabriel przysłał mu zdjęcie Wielkiej Piramidy, a Sam uznał to za mało śmieszny żart.

Uznał, że “nienawidzę cię” będzie idealne i dokładnie to mu wysłał przed tym jak wrzucił swój telefon pod łóżko.

~~~

W połowie drogi między wilkołakiem zakopanym w płytkim grobie, a domem Bobby’ego telefon Sama zawibrował w jego kieszeni. Wyciągnął go i przeczytał wiadomość.

_jak tam apokalipsa?_

Zerknął na Deana, który prowadził samochód z miną jakby ktoś uderzył go w twarz, potem sprawdził tył, gdzie Castiel wyglądał jakby to on był tym kimś. Zaczął odpisywać bez myślenia nad tym.

_zamiast tego myślę o pominięciu jej i ucieczce do Vegas_

Siedział w ciszy dopóki jego komórka znowu nie zadzwoniła, od razu włączył wiadomość.

_stawiam, że za tydzień obudzisz się spłukany i bezdomny przebrany niczym showgirl_

Parsknął głośnym i mało atrakcyjnym śmiechem, za co dostał co-jest-z-tobą-nie-tak spojrzenie od Deana i zerknięcie od Castiela. Schował telefon do kieszeni i pokręcił głową.

~~~

Sam był poważnie zaskoczony tym, że tak długo zajęło Deanowi zauważenie tego, ale brat zapędził go w kozi róg, albo raczej nie pozwolił mu wstać od stołu. Nie wygladał na zadowolonego interwencją.

\- Chciałem dać ci spokój, bo wyglądałeś dobrze, nawet lepiej niż zwykle. To nie jest jakaś tajemnica - Dean odchrząknął i przez chwilę wyglądał jakby zastanawiał sie nad tym co powiedział. - Ale serio, z kim ty do cholery piszesz?

To było w połowie zmartwione w połowie pełne nadziei pytanie, jakby Sam dołączył do jakieś sekretnej ligii zła, ale Dean wciąż miał nadzieję, że zawarł tam nowe znajomości z jakąś miłą, nową, _ludzką_ koleżanką, z którą uprawia seks.

\- Nie mam dziewczyny - przyznał szczerze.

Dean zmrużył oczy. Sam westchnął, wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i podał mu go. Był pewien, że Dean będzie zaskoczony, ale jego brat bardzo ostrożnie wziął telefon i odwrócił go do siebie. Włączył menu. Sam miał nadzieję, że usunął wszystkie obciążające go wiadomości.

Dean przestał scrollować.

\- Gabriel? - spytał, a Sam nie wiedział czy to dobry znak. - Ty chyba sobie kurde żartujesz, naprawdę?

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Piszesz z Gabrielem na swoim prywatnym telefonie.

\- On zaczął - powiedział po prostu, bo taka była prawda. - Poza tym czasami podrzuca nam jakieś informacje.

\- Zapomniałes już co nam zrobił? - upomniał go Dean. Jego brwi wykonały jakiś dziwny taniec, gdy czytał ostatnie wiadomości. Umysł Sama był całkowicie obojętny na to o czym wtedy pisali.

\- Wolisz, żeby zjawił się osobiście?

Dean skrzywił się. Odebrał to jako “nie”, naprawdę nie chciał go spotkać osobiście. Westchnął chcąc brzmieć na sfrustrowanego. Sam nie miał zielonego pojęcia dlaczego zrobił taką minę, ale ostatecznie oddał mu telefon.

\- Stary jeśli go wkurzysz ja ci nie pomogę, jasne?

 

~~~

 

Gdzieś koło czwartej po południu przyszło do niego zdjęcie, którego do końca nie mógł rozpoznać. Było jasne i nie był do konca pewny jak ma na to patrzeć dopóki nie zrozumiał, że ten ciemny pasek to było niebo. Co to jest? Sam przekręcił telefon. To był biały… krajobraz z pomarańczowymi krawędziamy i białymi łukami na czarnym niebie. Myślał nad tym przez chwilę nim napisał do Gabriela.

_co to jest?_

Był cholernie ciekawy odpowiedzi.

_wschód słońca na biegunie północnym_

Sam ponownie spojrzał na zdjęcie.

_Jakim cudem twój telefon nie zamarzł?_

W odpowiedzi dostał trzy słowa.

_bo jestem super_

Prychnął i odpisał.

_mam nadzieje, że zje cię niedźwiedź polarny_

 

~~~

Im zimniej się robiło tym trudniej było kopać im groby. Skończyli przeszukując wszystkie cholerne cmentarze w Portland. Ramiona Sama bolały tak bardzo, że przy każdym ruchu słyszał jak jego mięśnie wyją w agonii i wiedział, że jutro będzie znacznie gorzej. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem Dean dowiózł ich z powrotem do motelu, ale jakoś się w nim znaleźli. Otwieranie drzwi bolało i ostatecznie Sam padł na zimne łóżko z paczką zimnych noodli. Nie zamierzał nawet włączać światła, bo był pewien, że nie ma na to energii. Po prostu nie. Sam wiedział, że anioły nie śpią i trzecia w nocy nie jest z nowu taką późną godziną na wracanie z polowania. Był zbyt obolaly by być zmęczonym.

Wyciagnął telefon z kieszeni i napisał nową wiadomość.

_gdzie jesteś?_

Czekał chwilę.

_ziemia_

Sam przewrócił oczami.

_sprecyzuj_

Nie pamiętał jak podkreślało się tekst.

_Rio De Janeiro_

Mógł się tego spodziewać.

_jestem w paskudnym motelowym pokoju i jem zimne noodle w ciemności. Polowanie na demony jest znacznie fajniejsze na filmach_

Telefon zawibrował mu w dłoni.

_lub w każdym odcinku Buffy, postrach wampirów_

Prawie odpisał, że chciałby być Buffy, ale była to jedna z tych myśli, którymi nie powinien się dzielić, zwłaszcza z Gabrielem, który ma do dupy poczucie humoru i nadnaturalne moce. Nim odpisał jego telefon znowu zawibrowal.

_gdzie jest Dean i Castiel?_

Użył ulubionego określenia Deana, bo tak było łatwiej.

_ważne anielskie sprawy_

Długo nie było odpowiedzi jakby Gabriel nad tym myślał. Sam położył telefon na swoim brzuchu , a ekran powodował, że cały pokój wyglądał jakby oświetlali go kosmici. Zawibrował na jego skórze. Podniósł go i zerknął na wiadomość.

_czy to jakieś bezpieczne hasło na seks?_

Śmiał się zdecydowanie za głośno.  

 

~~~

Sam wyciągnął się na swoim łóżku, nie robił nic tylko słuchał jak Dean przeklinał w łazience, gdy jego telefon zapikał. Wyciagnąl go.

_co dzisiaj zabijacie?_

Odpisał mu trzymajac telefon nad głową.

_zabijanie zostało przełożone przez złą pogodę i Deana będącego totalnym kutasem._

Wysłał wiadomość i przeciągnął kciukiem po ekranie blokując go nim nie nadeszła kolejna wiadomość.

_gdzie jest Castiel?_

Zastanawiał się przez chwilę jak wytłumaczyć napiętą atmosferę, gdy ostatnim razem widział Castiela nim ten wyruszył szukać Boga.

_jest nieosiągalny_

Kilka minut później dostał odpowiedź.

_to wyjaśnia dlaczego Dean jest kutasem_

Pomyślał o tym i postanowił podzielić się swoim szczerym poirytowaniem.

_ich sekretma, oczywista miłość zaczynaja mnie wkurzać_

Gabriel odpowiedział bardzo szybko.

_zaczynam sądzić, że Castiel jest aniołem z demencją. Powinniśmy go obserować, no wiesz_

Sam zgodził sie z nim i zdecydował się by wysłać mu coś… innego.

_jeśli ludzie napiszą historię o ich sekretnej i oczywistej miłości to czy mogę być w innej opowieści? W jakiejś lepszej?_

Oparł swoje stopy na ścianie i czekał aż przyjdzie odpowiedź.

_Taką gdzie będą ninja_

Uśmiechnął się do telefonu.

_sądzę, że przemyślę moją opinię o twoim nie byciu super_

~~~~

_dzisiaj najedziemy gniazdo sukkubów_

Załadował wiadomość i czekał aż się wyśle. Nie mógł się doczekać by o tym opowiedzieć. Dean oliwił i ostrzył jakies graty całe popołudnie i wyglądał niczym czlowiek, który wiedział, że nadchodzi burza. I tak, biorąc pod uwagę otaczające go seksualne napięcie oraz gwiazdo pełne seksownych harpii to nie może skończyć się dobrze. Sam usłyszał dźwięk wiadomości i wziął swoj telefon.

_pomocna wskazowka - nie pieprz się z żadną z nich_

Stwierdził, że albo może się wkurzyć z powodu tej małej insynuacji albo dla odmiany zagrać w grę Gabriela.

_a co z pieprzeniem ich wszystkich?_

Długo nie otrzymywał żadnej odpowiedzi, a Sam naprawdę nie wiedział co go opętało, że to napisał, ale im dłużej patrzył na telefon tym śmieszniejsze się to robiło.  Jego telefon w końcu zawibrował, otworzył wiadomość i wydał z siebie rozbawiony dźwięk.  

_zdjęcia albo to nigdy się nie stało_

Parsknał cicho i popracową nad swoją zdolnością pisania jedną ręką i zakładania skarpetek drugą.

_jesteś zazdrosny o moje interesujące i pełne spontanicznej przygody życie_

Nie czekał nawet minuty.

_potrzebuję więcej popcornu._

Zdążył założyć swoje buty nim kolejna wiadomość nadeszła.

_nie pozwól Deanowi pieprzyć sie z żadnym sukkubem_

Utrzymał się na jednej nodze na tyle długo by mógł odpisać.

 _castiel gapiłby się na niego tak długo aż by zapomniał o tym_  

Ponieważ tak, totalnie mógłby.

_oh, zdecydowanie zrobiłby nie tylko to_

\- Sam choć żesz wreszcie! - krzyknął Dean.

Miał czas by wysłać ostatnią wiadomość i nie wiedział czemu to napisał.

_idę zabijać sukkuby, zw_

 

~~~

 

Kolejne zdjęcie dostał tydzień później o ósmej rano przy śniadaniu. Była to dziwna kolekcja szarych fajek i białe pudełko na czarnym, błyszczącym tle. Pięć minut zajęło mu zrozumienie na co patrzy.

_czy to jest stacja kosmiczna Mir?!_

Czekał.

_tuż przed tym jak została uznana przez inne narody_

Sam obejrzał zdjęcie z każdej strony. Teoretycznie, nie było tam żadnego miejsca by stanąć i zrobić zdjęcie. Nie ma mowy aby to zdjęcie istniało! Poza tym telefon nie powinien nawet działać w lodowatym kosmosie.

Jego telefon zapikał i dostał inne zdjęcie. To było bliższe, stacja kosmiczna zajmowała prawie cały ekran. To było po prostu szalone, bo zdjęcie pochodzło z kosmosu. Z kosmosu.

Znowu rozległo się pikanie i Sam otworzył wiadomość pewny, że będzie to kolejne zdjęcie stacji. Prawie zadławił sie swoim śniadaniem. Gabriel odwrócił telefon i teraz nie patrzył już na stację. Teraz patrzył, jasna kurwa cholera, patrzył na Ziemię. To była Ziemia. Wielka, rozległa kula, rozmazana niebiesko - biała Ziemia, piękna i zajmująca cały cholery ekran. Był tam szlak, który wyglądał na elektryczność, albo światło, albo piekło. Plazma wychodząca poza krawędź zdjęcia. Kilka razy obracał zdjęce, ale nadal nie mógł jasno określić co to jest.

Bardzo ostrożnie odpisał.

_koleś, czy ty robisz zdjęcia swoimi palcami?_

Jego ręce trzęsły się tylko troszkę. Telefon prawie wypadl mu ze spoconych dłoni, gdy znowu zapikał.

_anioły nie mają palców, czy ty wiesz jak trudne by to było?_

Sam bardzo długo przyglądał się zdjęciu z każdej możliwej strony. Dotarło do niego, nagle i zaskakująco, że ten rozmazany zimy niebiesko - biały szlak, ucięty przez krawędź ekranu, błyszczący jaskrawo między Ziemią, a kosmosem to Gabriel. Rzeczywisty, prawdziwy, oryginalny Archanioł Gabriel. Nie mógł przestać patrzeć na to, oddech uwiązł mu w gardle i pomyślał, że może doświadcza jakiegoś dziwnego objawienia, chociaż niech diabli go wezmą jeśli wiedziałby co to było.

Więc zrobił to, co Dean mógłby zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Odpisał.

_ekstra!_

Zapisał zdjęcie.

~~~~

_czy wiedziałeś, że w tej chwili w Dubaju mają największą czekoladową fontannę na świecie?_

Sam wysłał tę wiadomość prawie tak szybko, jak szybko kobieta skończyła o tym mówić.

Czekał tylko jedną reklamę.

_wysyłasz mi te porno wiadomość o czwartej nad ranem. wiedziałem, że istnieje powód dla którego ciebie lubię najbardziej_

Prawdopodobnie uszczęśliwiło go to bardziej niż rzeczywiście powinno.

 _Discovery Channel jest świetne_.

~~~~

_zbaczyłem dzisiaj człowieka deptanego przez nosorożca_

Ekran był cholernie jasny, Dean groził, że zabierze telefon Sama, ale jeszcze tego nie zrobił, więc jest okey.

_czy ty piszesz do mnie pijane smsy?_

Była to bardziej rozbawiona niż oskarżająca odpowiedź. Sam jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że Gabriel aprobował pijane smsy.

_nie jestem pijany, brałem leki_

To była bardzo dobra wymówka, ponieważ naprawdę brał leki. Były to bardzo dobre leki, które powodowały, że jego żebra nie bolały tak bardzo.

_sam, czemu jesteś na lekach?_

Wysłał mu kilka smsów, opisywały tylko te najgorsze momenty.

_demony w zoo. Zoo est złe. To było okropn_

_były tam eksplodujące ptaki. i małpy._

_musieliśmy je zastrzelić. wpadłem do dołu dla niedźwiedzi._

_dean był ścigany przez zebrę. i wielbłąda. z demonemwnich_

Próbował sobie przypomnieć co się po tym stało, ale jego telefon zapikał i zaskoczony prawie go upuścił.

_zmieniłem zdanie Sam, twoje życie zdecydowanie zasługuje na popcorn_

_w najlepszym znaczeniu_

Był w stu procentach pewien, że Gabriel się z niego śmieje, ale to było w porządku, bo on mógł.

Leki były naprawdę dobre.

_jeśli to by były pijane smsy to mogłbym ci powiedzieć, że cię kocham_

_i w naszej epickiej miłosnej historii byliby się ninja._

Był pewien, że tuż po tym jego telefon gdzieś zniknął. Znalazł go następnego ranka pod poduszką. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję mojej kochanej becie, Piegonatorowi.


End file.
